Gone with the Wind
by SoraHanari8495
Summary: Andie James was driven out of her home and into the life at Kadic Academy along side our favorite Lyoko Warriors. She goes to school with them and even befriends them but soon finds out why it feels like Dejavu and why her friends go stiff when electric equipment are on the Frits. She even finds out a dark past and more about her real Father. OddxOc Odd/oc


**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Code Lyoko no matter how much I wish I did! I only own the plot and my original Character! Please enjoy R&R**

* * *

"Kadic Academy? Your sending me away to Kadic Academy?" my eyes widened as my mom packed the last of my things into the car. "You didn't even think to tell me you were going to just send me away?" my voice came out pained and hurt.

My mom looked me in the eyes smiling slightly. "It was your fathers idea, he said it would be good for you. Besides you might like it there." I looked at her with pleading eyes but

she just looked away and closed the trunk hopping into the drivers side.

I jumped into the passengers seat lifting up my feet so I could hug my knees to my chest. "I won't like it there, it's not a place I want to go. You're making me leave my whole life behind." she didn't look at me. I don't think she even listened to a word I said.

I glanced out the window watching my surroundings fly by. I should have known this was going to happen, it was to be expected from them sooner or later. Though I would have preferred later.

We pulled up to the side of a giant building that was fenced in by a gate. I stepped out of the car and frowned at the sight in front of me. "You should head to the office sweetheart, I'll handle your bags." my mom smiled pushing me forward. She doesn't seem fazed in the slightest about the fact I was leaving her, about the fact I was going to be living in France while she was home in the States.

I pushed a strand of my long brown hair behind my ear, before I walked away. I didn't say one word to her. I don't think I'll ever say another word to her. I probably won't see home again.

I walked through the halls of the school which was surprisingly clean. I made my way to the office and walked up to a lady with very short blonde hair that ended right at her chin. Her blue eyes looked up at me, no amusement in them. "uh, Hi I'm the new Student? I'm Andrea James."

She looked back down at her keyboard her pale fingers typing away. "Take a seat over there, Mr. Delmas will be calling you in, in just a moment." her voice was cold and bored.

I was just sitting in my chair blowing my bangs up bored when the door to what I'm guess was Mr. Delmas office. "Miss. James you may come in." he smiled holding the door open as I entered his office.

"I'm Mr. Delmas, the schools principle." he smiled gesturing for me to take a seat. The chair wasn't exactly soft, but it wasn't butt breaking hard. "It's nice to meet you sir, I'm Andrea James but you can call me Andie." I half smiled and he nodded his head.

He pushed up his glasses and began to speak, "As far as I know you will be staying here on campus in the dorms. Your roommate is Aelita Stones, she's a very nice and pleasant girl so you should get along well." he paused as if he wanted me to say something but I simply nodded.

"Alright then, this is your schedule for the school year. The first class doesn't start for another 5 minutes so you should be able to find the class without disrupting it. I take it that your mother and father are moving in your things?" he raised a grey eyebrow high.

"Yes my mom is, she should be gone by now..." I growled under my breathe at the mention of Tom. "Tom isn't my dad, my real one is dead he died a long time ago I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him my dad." I said it a little more harsh then I had wanted to, but Mr. Delmas didn't seem fazed in the slightest he simply smiled and nodded in understanding.

He rose slowly from his chair straightening his shirt as he did so. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Miss. James I hope not to see you in this office anytime soon." he smiled opening the door, I don't really know how to reply to that so I just smiled a small gentle smile. "Thank your for studying here at Kadic Academy, oh and if my memory serves your first period is Suzanne Hertz so just travel down that hallway and it should be the 2nd left."

I smiled another forced smile and nodded before saying a small thank you and walked out. Once out of sight I let out a giant sigh and squished my schedule as I placed my arms behind my head making my black tank top rise slightly.

I followed the directions of Mr. Delmas and found the class room, 2nd to the left. The bell rang right as I opened the door. I walked in looking cautious, looks like that was the late bell. I tried to ignore the eyes practically staring holes into my body.

"Uh I'm Andie the new kid?" I brought up my arm rubbing the back of my head with a small delicate smile on my face. "Ah yes, I was wondering when you would get here your just on time." she smiled as she pushed up her glasses. "Class we have a new student with us today Andrea James, she's here all the way from America. You may sit behind Mr. Della Robbia, he's in the second to last row second to last seat."

I nodded before pushing back my side bangs out of the way of my right eye making my way to my new found seat... Yay. Note sarcasm. I sat down and compared to Mr. Delmas's office this seat is ass breakingly hard and cold to the touch the fact I was wearing blue jean ripped shorts didn't help. I shivered and only then did I realize someone was staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I raised an eyebrow at who I assumed was the Della Robbia kid. "Hey, I'm Odd and your Andrea." he smiled holding out his hand. "It's Andie, I prefer Andie." I smiled slightly, it wasn't exactly forced. Odd was a good looking kid, he was blond with a small purple spot in his hair and it was gelled to a point and it looked pretty good.

"Already checking out the new girl Odd?" a brown haired boy chuckled as Odd clearly glared his brown eyes at this boy. "I'm Ulrich Stern by the way." he smiled holding out his hand, I smiled before taking it "Andie"

"Della Robbia, Stern, James quit talking. Now Della Robbia what's the answer to number 3 on the board?" she smirked, Odd looked like he was struggling to find the answer "Well I don't really know Miss." he smiled sheepishly. "Find it out we can wait." I looked at the board quickly and smirked silently to myself.

"Say exactly what I say, AgNO3 is the formula for Silver Nitrate." I whispered into Odd's ear and he shivered slightly, it wasn't that cold so I don't know why he'd shiver. I sat back in my seat as Odd obeyed my orders. Hey I may not know the kid but I know how it feels to be put on the spot when you have no idea what you're doing.

I watched as the smirk fell from Mrs. Hertz face, "That's very good Odd, looks like there may be hope for you in passing my class yet." she smiled pleased before explaining more on the board. I sighed to myself.

The rest of Chemistry felt like forever, Odd nor Ulrich said a word to me after that. I wasn't really expecting a thank you but a small gesture would have been nice but whatever. I balanced my pencil on my nose for awhile till the bell rang.

I gathered all my things, a spiral notebook and a pencil, and almost ran out the door. My eyes wandered my schedule as I looked for my next hour class. I felt a presence beside me and looked up meeting the eyes of both Odd and Ulrich along with a fully blonde boy and a pink haired girl.

"Thanks for what you did in class, I would have been screwed if you didn't help out." Odd smiled fist bumping me. "No problem, I know how it feels to be Put on the spot when you don't know what you're doing so I thought I'd help." I shrugged smiling. Odd stole my schedule out of my hand and stopped to look it over. "Sweet we have every class together, stick with me kid I'll show you where to go and all the cool things in school." he smiled throwing an arm around me.

I shrugged it off as a high pitched voice stung my ears. "Odd if she sticks with you she'll only become annoying like you and your friends, I'm Sissi and this is Herve and Nicholas." she pointed to the two... how do I phrase this without being mean... Interesting looking boys?

I forced a smiled as she continued, "You should consider sticking with us, here you'd be able to be pretty and loved by all in the school." she batted her eyelashes at Ulrich and I wanted to gag she was so annoying and seemed obsessive. "I'll pass, It doesn't seem like your loved by all anyways. They probably all find you a stuck up annoying bitch and for good reasoning to." I looked her up and down before turning back to take my schedule from Odd.

I heard Sissi growl before she left "That sound isn't gorgeous sweetheart." I yelled after her as she yelled a quick 'shut up' and turned the corner. "Hurtful." I yelled playfully after her a smirk clearly on my face. My first day has barley even started and I already have an enemy, seems like a productive day.

I heard laughing around me causing me to smile. "That was beautiful." Odd cracked up leaning on an Ulrich who was dying of laughter. "He's right no one has ever pissed Sissi off so quickly at first meeting." the blonde stood beside me chuckling lightly. "I'm Jeremy by the way, and this is Aelita." he gestured at the end to the pink haired girl and I smiled.

"Andie, and Aelita Stones? So your my roommate I see." I smiled at her waving a warm hello. "That's me, It's going to be nice the I finally have someone to share my room with." she smiled as we all walked down the hallway.

"Odd, whats my next class since you stole my schedule before I even got to finish reading it." I looked over at the smiling multicolored haired boy "We have Gym, with Jim." how ironic a Gym teacher being named Jim. "This early in the day?" I sighed slumping down "It's almost 9." Ulrich spoke up beside Odd. "That's still to early for me. I need time to wake up ya know." I sighed.

We arrived at Gym a little early, Aelita gave me my Gym cloths and we changed. I put my hair up into a high ponytail so that the ends reached my mid back. I let my fringe fall framing my face. Aelita walked out and introduced me to Yumi, she was some kind of Asian Japanese is my guess. She was pretty and had short black hair and she rocked it.

We walked out and I introduced myself to Jim and he straight up told me to stay away from, I guess you could call them new friends. I smiled and walked away, I wonder what he has against them.

We sat around waiting for something to do. "Stern, James to the mats, Della Robbia, Belpois to the mats set up right next to them. We're gonna do some sparring Whoever wins spars the winner of the opposite team, first to be pinned down or falls off the mat gets eliminated." Jim spoke up ordering us around.

"But Jim it's to early to do this!" I cried, I was still tried from a plane ride and car ride here. Major Jet lag I guess. "What are ya to scared to go up against Ulrich?" Jim countered. "No, not really I could probably take him but no promises." I smirked getting into my fighting stance letting adrenaline from this challenge take over. I was in martial arts for over two or three year in hand to hand combat. My dad, My Real dad always wanted me to learn ever since I was a kid. He always wanted me to be ready for anything.

My match with Ulrich went on for a long time. We were pretty much evenly matched. The only reason I won was because I did a quick side step my dad taught me and he ran straight off the mat. It's good it ended though if not we would have been at it all day and the fact I'm tired and was running on adrenaline and when that gives out I'd probably give up within a few more minutes.

Jeremy and Odd's fight wasn't evenly matched Odd sorta kicked Jeremy off the mat first chance he got.

It was time for me and Odd to spare. I smirked, while his fight with Jeremy went on I analyzed his movements. His left side is a little bit less strong or guarded you could say than his right and that might just be his down fall. With the fight against Jeremy he had sort of a cockiness like he knew he'd beat him and with me it was pure concentration, the fact I beat Ulrich meant I was an even match for him since I only won because of a side step.

The match started and everything was just as it was with me and Ulrich except I was starting to get tired pretty fast so I need to either end this quick or just let him beat me... but losing isn't always my way of doing things. "Whooo Andie bring it home for the girls!" Yumi cheered "Go Odd you can take her!" Ulrich yelled out.

I stuck out my leg tripping Odd up and making him land on the mat and taking me with him. I landed directly onto him with my legs straddled by his side so I was pretty much sitting on him. I rolled my eyes at the smirk on his face. "Looks like Andie wins on her first day." Jim announced slightly shocked as I helped Odd stand up and Jim moved to the next group.

"Just can't keep off me can ya?" Odd smirked, I scoffed "In your dreams Sparky." I laughed "How'd you know?" he had a goofy smile on his face and I couldn't help but laughed causing him to laugh and soon we erupted into a full on laughing fest.

Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy all ran up to us as our laughter started to die down. "What's wrong with you two." Yumi giggled slightly "Nothing except how goofy his smile was at the time." I laughed punching Odd in the arm "Hey, my smile isn't goofy you just secretly love it." Odd smirked slightly.

"Whatever you say Tiger, whatever you say." I smiled as he threw another goofy grin my way and this time I didn't laugh. "Seems like you two are already getting along pretty well Ulrich laughed "Eh I guess you could say that." I let a small yawn.

The next hour went by pretty quickly, I spent most of the time talking to Ulrich about the move I pulled on him and how he could use it. The other half of the time I was doodling in my notebook. "Your really good at drawing, could you draw me something sometime?" Odd asked looking at the wolf I drew on the page. It was dark and had this sense of protection to it as it guarded a small little girl, reminds me of how my dad was with me. "I guess but no promises." I smiled as the bell rang and my stomachs growled. "So when's lunch?" I laughed as Odd and Ulrich pulled me into the lunch room.

They invited me the sit with them at lunch so I did. Usually I always sit alone, it just feels more comfortable that way but for some reason this just felt right. I didn't expect to feel this close to a group so fast but it seems the gang clearly made an impression on me.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. The only thing weird is that a few of the teacher Electronic equipment shorted out and everyone in my new group I guess you could say got stiff and all looked at each other. Nothing really happened though so at the end of the day I ate dinner with them and then went back to the dorm with Aeilita.

* * *

**So there it is my first Code Lyoko story! Chapter one was hopefully a success. Ihope you enjoyed it! Mwahaha I'm not having Andie go to Lyoko just yet! You can check out how I Styled Andie on my Deviantart FireDragon8495. Chapter 2 should arrive soon! Bye for now my lovely readers! And please Review! it gives me inspiration **


End file.
